Dis moi comment tu t'appelles je te dirai qui tu es
by Burning Asteria
Summary: La première révélation que l'on a sur une personne, c'est le prénom. Amusons nous en !
1. Aphrodite

Hello everybody !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau concept ! Qui je l'espère vous plaira !  
Le but : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.  
Je poste ce premier texte qui date déjà de quelques mois. Aphrodite est ma première victime mais je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être amusant de faire les ors, les divins, les spectres, les dieux ...

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les idées pour titre/résumé ! Thank you !**

* * *

**A**udacieux.

Oui, il avait dû l'être pour obtenir cette armure. Caractérisé par sa santé fragile, il avait tout tenté pour parvenir au meilleur des niveaux, même les coups bas.

**P**rétentieux.

Assurer par sa beauté d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, il avait finit par en jouer. Oublieux de tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant son apprentissage, il s'était servi de sa beauté en devenant prétentieux.

**H**aineux.

La haine, c'est ce qui l'animait. Détester son maître avait été sa principale occupation pendant des années. Puis ce sentiment de colère s'était mué doucement mais sûrement en haine envers tout ce qui touchait le sanctuaire.

**R**econnaissance.

Petit, il avait été rejeté par les autres à cause de son côté androgyne. Alors, il s'était entraîné encore et encore pour obtenir la reconnaissance de ses pairs.

**O**rgueilleux.

Ne plus s'occuper des hommes pour tout consacrer à ses roses tel était-il. Devenu dédaigneux au point de tout donner à ses roses sans même s'occuper de ses missions.

**D**émoniaque.

Peut-être pas au même stade que Deathmask mais tout aussi mauvais. Il avait vendu son âme au diable pour devenir aussi fort mais il ne regrettait rien.

**I**gnorant.

Il l'était, jamais il ne s'était informé sur les lois du sanctuaire. Ignorant au point d'en oublier qu'il était méprisable.

**T**ombeur.

Avec sa belle gueule, il les faisait tous tomber hommes et femmes. Mais c'est surtout sur le Grand Pope qu'il avait jeté son dévolu.

**E**tonnant.

Et si tout cela n'était que des fausses idées ? Et si cet homme que l'on nous décrit n'était pas comme ça ? Imaginer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rôle, que nous resterait-il ?

* * *

Alors convaincu ?  
Si vous êtes séduits par cette idée dites le s'il-vous-plait pour que je n'écrive pas les autres dans le vide !

Pendant que j'y suis, je pensais faire les personnages dans un ordre précis mais il pourrait être amusant de le faire au vote. Je m'explique: vous pourriez en review ou MP me dire quel personnage sera ma prochaine victime et celui qui sortirait le plus passerait à la casserole ^^.


	2. Deathmask

Hello tout le monde!

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous !  
Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Alors après Aphrodite, voici le tour de Deathmask !

Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise puisque Deathmask a récolté 3 votes dans les reviews. En passant, **Chibi Goldfish** voici une petite partie de ta vengeance avec le K ^^!

Ensuite vu que tous n'ont qu'un vote arrive dans l'ordre de vos reviews: Mu, Rhadamanthe, Queen et Kanon. Bien entendu, si les personnages reçoivent d'autres votes par d'autres personnes, l'ordre est susceptible de changer.

Maintenant: réponses aux reviews anonymes.

**SAINT ANGEL: **hey! muy bien y tu ? Effectivement, ça faisait quelque temps ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que l'idée te plaise ^^. Et ben j'espère que je vais bien y arriver et ne pas trop vous décevoir ! Au début c'est ce que je voulais faire mais je me suis dis que c'était plus sympa si je faisais les personnages que vous vouliez bien entendu je compte tous les faire à un moment ou un autre ! Comme ça vous participez aussi et ça me fais plaisir décrire selon vos souhaits ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ! Peut-être veux-tu un personnage particulier ?

**makae: **merci pour ta review ! Contente que le texte te plaise et l'idée aussi ! Alors pour répondre à ta question je compte faire DM parce que dans le manga et l'animé c'est son patronyme et que le nom Angelo à la base c'est les fans. Après si tu le veux je peux faire Angelo en dernier chapitre une fois que tous les personnages seront faits. Un peu comme du bonus en somme !

Voilà maintenant place au texte. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir !

* * *

**D**ésinvolte

Certainement pas le plus noble des chevaliers. Homme sans gêne, son attitude n'a rien de comparable avec les autres. Rien ne le touche et rien n'a d'emprise sur lui.

**E**mporté

Son miroir ne lui renvoie que le reflet de sa propre colère. Tous savent que le cancer est un homme qui s'emporte vite. Sa colère est connue de tous et explique à elle seule le fait que chacun baisse les yeux devant lui.

**A**rrogant

Ce petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait en permanence agaçait beaucoup. Mais rien n'aurait pu lui enlever l'idée qu'il était supérieur aux autres.

**T**ueur

Son rôle : assassin ; sa vie s'est faite dans le sang et la peur. La vue du sang est devenue son unique délivrance, son moyen de s'évader de son monde si morne.

**H**ésitant

Pourtant au début, tout cela le prenait aux tripes. Le petit garçon qu'il était alors était bouleversé de devoir prendre la vie au lieu de la protéger. La seule pensée qui l'animait alors était qu'il sombrait lentement mais définitivement dans les ténèbres.

**M**éprisant

Ce dégoût de lui même s'est transformé en amertume envers la vie et les Dieux. Et c'est de ce dégoût qu'est née son attitude méprisante. Tout cela l'a poussé à s'élever au-dessus des conventions et des autres par ses phrases assassines et amères !

**A**liéné

D'un naturel provocateur, il a très vite attiré l'attention sur lui par son caractère explosif et la violence dont il a fait preuve. Il s'est perdu dans les méandre de son esprit et a sombré dans la folie.

**S**ecret

Le cancer est un homme porteur de nombreux secrets. Cependant personne n'a cherché à percer la carapace qu'il l'entoure. Qui a réellement cherché à savoir qui est vraiment le cancer ?

**K**énophobe

Son passé, son présent et son futur d'assassin le hante toutes les nuits. La noirceur qui entoure ses crimes lui ont fait redouter la nuit. Il n'est qu'un homme brisé qui a fini par craindre l'obscurité et le noir.

* * *

Verdict?  
Les votes sont toujours ouverts ^^ !  
Pendant que j'y pense, j'espère réussir à publier les mercredis et les dimanches. 2 fois par semaine cela me semble raisonnable !


	3. Shura

Hello tout le monde!

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Et maintenant voici le tour de Shura !

Comme l'a suggéré **SAINT ANGEL** je fais son petit chouchou comme ça le Trio infernal sera au complet ! J'ai adoré ton idée !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes.

**SAINT ANGEL** : hello ! it's Burning ^^ ! Tant mieux alors ça me rassure ! Nan j'attends les votes pour savoir quel personnage faire et seulement à ce moment là j'écris. Par contre vu qu'ils sont beaucoup et que beaucoup de lettres reviennent j'ai déjà un peu cherché les mots pour les décrire c'est tout mais en écrivant je me laisse l'opportunité de modifier ces mots-là. Contente que la description de Dm t'ait plu ! Oui c'est vrai que c'est un homme de la nuit mais là j'avais envie d'en faire un homme qui la craint. Bon comme tu vas t'en rendre compte c'est ton vote que j'ai choisi. L'idée de faire le Trio infernal m'a plu comme ça, ça laisse une certaine unité entre les 3 premiers chapitres. Je vais d'ailleurs peut-être me servir de ça pour les prochains votes mais je m'expliquerai un peu plus loin. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**leia26** : merci. D'abord je pense faire déjà les douze ors on verra après pour les autres dont Syd. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Attention à lire de préférence ! **

Pour l'instant les résultats des votes sont : Mu, Rhadamanthe, Queen, Kanon, Saga, Sylphide, Valentine et Syd.

J'ai un petit problème. Je m'explique chaque personnage ne revient qu'une fois donc je suis obligée de choisir moi même parmi vos votes ce que je trouve un peu dommage ! Donc j'ai pensé que peut-être ce serait mieux de restreindre le champ de vote.

Pour cela, déjà les votes vont concerner dans une première partie les ors (Shion et Kanon compris). Je ferai après une partie spectres, marinas, dieux ou guerriers divins.

Maintenant reste à savoir si je vous laisse proposer à chaque fois votre chevalier ou si pour garder une certaine unité je vous propose à chaque fois deux choix différent pour être sûre que l'un l'emporte. Par exemple : les jumeaux contre les deux indissociables Camus-Milo. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette partie ^^ !

* * *

**S**incère

Quand tout le monde a montré du doigt le duo d'assassins, il a été le seul à aller voir plus loin. A l'image du onzième, en tant que chevalier du capricorne, les sentiments ne sont pas nécessaires. Pourtant avec eux, il se laisse simplement aller en toute sincérité.

**H**umble

De sa période d'apprentissage à son titre de chevalier, il a toujours su de part sa simplicité modérer les impulsions négatives de ses deux comparses de toujours sans chercher à en tirer un quelconque prestige.

**U**ltime

Sa fidélité et son respect envers ses supérieurs ont fait de lui l'homme détenant l'épée ultime : Excalibur. Cette attaque exceptionnelle capable de trancher toutes les matières constitue l'une des plus puissantes des chevaliers d'ors.

**R**igoureux

Ses jugements sont empreints de sévérité et de justesse. Son dernier combat le prouve, il a su se remettre en question tout en sauvant Shiryû d'une mort certaine en lui transmettant Excalibur.

**A**céré

A l'image de son épée, c'est un homme tranchant dont les paroles incisives peuvent blesser. Comme une épée, il possède deux côtés à la fois, l'un modéré et l'autre acéré qui lui a permis de faire partie du trio infernal.

* * *

Voilà !  
Les votes sont donc ouverts mais seulement pour les ors.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que j'ai réussi à décrire Shura au plus près de sa personnalité !

Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain.


	4. Mu

Hello tout le monde!

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Victime d'aujourd'hui : Mu !

Mu tu peux remercier** NekroPhobia **et** p'tite-Najoua-14 **car c'est grâce à leur vote qu'aujourd'hui tu passes à la casserole !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes.

**leia26 : **contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ et merci pour ta review.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la description de Mu. Je vous préviens c'est très court mais ça je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en doute !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le problème des votes et donc pour le moment je vous laisse encore libre arbitre comme dirait PetitPentagram tant que le vote concerne un or.

Voilà sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**M**ajestueux

Derrière son apparence androgyne, personne ne peut nier la puissance de l'homme. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et son aura le prouve. Son parcours est des plus honorable ce qui a fait de lui un homme à l'allure distinguée.

**U**nique

Pas réellement le seul de son espèce mais presque. Il appartient à une espèce supérieure capable de réparer des armures. De part son sang et son savoir il est irremplaçable et a donc échappé à la colère de son homologue.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ?  
Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors !

A dimanche !


	5. Camus

Hello tout le monde !

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Victime du jour Camus !Suite au vote de** Vladamdam !**

**Sacaly Amroma** je sais que tu attendais Milo et Camus. Et ben voilà Camus, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**leia26** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ ! Merci ! Et merci pour ta review !

**hayliaMani** : salut ! Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma façon de les décrire ! Pour l'instant je n'ai pas prévu de faire ceux de Lost Canvas mais peut-être à la fin en bonus !

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous ! Et j'espère que cette description vous plaira aussi !

* * *

**C**alme

Calme, serein sont des mots à son image. Rien n'ébranle le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, à l'image même des montagnes glacées où il a fait son apprentissage.

**A**ccompli

Ce calme en toute circonstance a fait de lui le meilleur espion du Pope pour les missions périlleuses nécessitant une infiltration en toute discrétion.

**M**éfiant

Ses missions lui ont appris à se méfier des apparences. Cela a fait naître en lui de nombreux soupçons envers son propre Pope qui l'a relégué au rang de simple maître au fin fond de la Sibérie.

**U**tile

On ne le dirait pas, mais son ami Milo a tout compris lui. Pas besoin de souffrir des grosses chaleurs quand votre ami vous sert de climatiseur personnalisé !

**S**olitaire

Il a eu du mal à se lier aux autres. Aujourd'hui encore, la glace qui recouvre son cœur ne parvient pas à fondre en leur présence. Même si deux petites têtes et un de ses compagnons ont su créer quelques petites fissures.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce coup-ci !  
Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors !

A mercredi prochain !

P.S: peut-être que certains s'en sont rendus compte mais je vais le dire quand même ! J'ai aussi pris Camus pour faire un petit clin d'œil car aujourd'hui c'est le 14 juillet donc le seul français des ors est à l'honneur ^^ ! Bon 14 juillet à tous !


	6. Aldébaran

Hello tout le monde !

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui au tour d'Aldébaran de passer à la casserole !  
Pour cela, on peut remercier **Vladamdam, SAINT ANGEL **et **NekroPhobia **!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**leia26** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ ! Merci pour ta review ! De rien pour le clin d'œil, c'est normal de mettre le seul français du groupe à l'honneur ^^ ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**SAINT ANGEL **: merci pour les trois reviews d'un coup ^^, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Alors : - Super ! Contente que la description de Shu te plaise =) ! Je fais de mon mieux mais je suis contente d'arriver à choisir les bons mots ! Oh le pire c'est pas les S c'est les K quand vous allez me demander certains personnages je sens que je vais m'amuser ^^ ! Au début je cherche tous les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit en fonction du chevalier choisit. Après, je regarde si ça va avec les lettres et s'il m'en manque et bien heureusement qu'internet existe pour aller chercher différents défauts et des qualités ! Tan mieux si ça passe pour DM, c'est sûr qu'avec son passé...  
- Tant mieux parce qu'avec deux lettres c'était pas gagné d'avance !  
- Pas grave ^^ ! Merci ! Au pif moi je dis eh oui c'est Aldi !

Bon tout est dis alors maintenant bonne lecture à tous ! Puisse telle vous plaire comme pour les autres !

* * *

**A**ccueillant

Son temple : l'endroit le plus accueillant du sanctuaire. Le chevalier d'or du Taureau est connu pour son hospitalité et son souhait de faire des ors une famille unie.

**L**oyal

Que se soit envers sa déesse ou ses amis il est toujours là ! C'est un homme qui respecte les lois tant qu'elles lui semblent justes et dont les valeurs ne sont autres que l'honneur et la droiture.

**D**iscret

Pas forcément celui qu'on remarque en premier. Ou plutôt si mais pour sa taille et sa carrure disons plutôt surprenante.

**E**njoué

Personne ne peut nier que durant les soirées c'est sa bonne humeur qui met l'ambiance ! D'un naturel joyeux, il voudrait faire disparaître les conflits au sein de la chevalerie.

**B**ienveillant

Sûrement le seul qui ne cherche pas à juger. Son indulgence envers autrui lui permet le plus souvent de mieux comprendre certains des leurs.

**A**mical

Aucune différence dans son comportement envers ses compagnons. Tout ce qu'il désire au fond de lui c'est pouvoir les comprendre pour les aider au mieux au cours des changements résultant de leur fonction.

**R**éservé

Cette carrure impressionnante l'a toujours complexé : tellement qu'il ne souhaite pas attirer les regards des autres sur lui. Il possède donc énormément de qualité qu'il ne veut pas mettre en avant volontairement.

**A**ttachant

Comme le dit le dicton, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et dans ce cas là il prend toute son importance. Si on va plus loin que la première impression, le gardien de la deuxième maison est une personne très attachante lorsque l'on connaît toutes ses qualités cachées derrière une grande timidité !

**N**ounours

Ainsi, si on sait regarder derrière cette grosse «brute» toute en muscles, on trouve quelqu'un de chaleureux. En cherchant un peu on se rend compte que derrière cette carrure se cache en faite un gros nounours qui demande parfois un peu d'attention !

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup-ci !  
Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors !

A dimanche !


	7. Saga

Hello tout le monde !

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui au tour de Saga de passer à la casserole !  
Pour cela, on peut remercier **SAINT ANGEL **et **Chibi Goldfish **!

**Chibi Goldfish **avait eu l'idée de mettre Kanon et Saga dans le même chapitre et honnêtement j'adorais l'idée mais par manque de temps il n'y aura que Saga ! Désolé d'avance pour ceux a qui cette idée aurait plu ! Mais vous pouvez toujours demander Kanon pour le prochain chapitre !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**leia26** : Merci pour ta review ! Je me suis pas trompée pour la description d'Aldé tant mieux ^^ !

**SAINT ANGEL **: Merci pour ta review ! Et oui c'est tout Aldé ça ! Oui c'est pas simple mais quand je vois que le résultat vous plaît je me dis que ça en vaut la peine ! Merci, contente que mes idées te plaisent ^^ ! Pour le moment je continue du moins tant que ça plaît ! Et le voilà le grand Saga !

Bon tout est dis alors maintenant bonne lecture à tous ! Puisse-t-elle vous plaire comme pour les autres !

* * *

**S**ensible

Sa sensibilité a fait de lui celui que l'on nommait le demi dieu. Pourtant, cette sensibilité l'a rendu fragile voire même vulnérable. Cette part de lui à l'écoute de son frère a fait de lui un autre homme.

**A**vide

Cette part d'ombre cachée au plus profond de lui-même désirait le pouvoir. Un seul mot de son frère a suffit pour le faire tomber dans les ténèbres.

**G**énéreux

Deux faces d'une même pièce, celle qui tentait de revenir à la surface sans jamais y parvenir. Cet homme dévoué prêt à faire le bien partout où il allait sans aucune arrière pensée n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'exister.

**A**mbitieux

Au fond de lui réside une volonté de réussir et de gloire qui l'a mené à sa place de "Pope". Tout le monde a cru que son ambition n'avait aucune limite quand il s'est allié avec Hadès. Et pourtant ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup-ci !  
Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors ! Mais peut-être voulez-vous l'autre jumeau ? Qui sait !

A mercredi !


	8. Kanon

Hello tout le monde !

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Ce soir au tour de Kanon de passer à la casserole ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **Chibi Goldfish** et** NekroPhobia **!

Me voilà rassurée je suis dans les temps même si je poste tard !  
Kanon et Aioros étant ex aequo en vote (deux chacun) j'ai donc choisi moi même !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Malys** :bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ !

**SAINT ANGEL **: Merci pour ta review ! Pas faux pour instable ^^ ! Sincèrement je n'avais même pas pensé à schizo ! Merci ! J'espère que le nouveau nom te plaira ! Désolé mais ce n'est pas Aiolos peut-être la prochaine fois qui sait ? Bye !

Bon tout est dit alors maintenant bonne lecture à tous ! Puisse-t-elle vous plaire comme pour les autres ! En tout cas je me suis amusée à faire nos deux jumeaux ^^ !

* * *

**K**akou

Sa prétention a fait de lui celui que l'on nomme le «traître». Il a toujours été sûr de sa supériorité au point de faire tomber son propre frère dans la folie.

**A**utonome

Il ne dépend de personne; aussi libre que le vent lui-même ! Il ne suit que ses propres lois et ses désirs. Inaccessible, il choisit lui-même son propre camp en fonction de ses envies.

**N**égatif

Le côté sombre des gémeaux réside en lui. Pour être le maître absolu et avoir le monde à ses pieds il a trahi sa déesse et ses frères sans le moindre remord.

**O**bstiné

Même son frère n'a pas su l'arrêter. Pour parvenir à ses fins, il n'a pas hésité à trahir, à manipuler les dieux en vue de les détrôner pour au final prendre leur place. Tout marchait bien jusqu'à sa chute chez Poseidon.

**N**oble

Sa chute n'a fait que l'aider à mieux se relever. Revenu sur le droit chemin après avoir subi volontairement les quinze coups d'Antarès, il s'est battu vaillamment pour finalement mourir en véritable chevalier en emportant avec lui l'un des trois juges.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors ?  
Peut-être pour dimanche prochain Aioros ?!

A dimanche !


	9. Aioros

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Ce soir au tour d'Aioros de passer à la casserole ! Pour cela, on peut remercier**Chibi Goldfish********,**** NekroPhobia ****et**** SAINT ANGEL ****!**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL **: coucou, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent ! Ouf, je me suis pas trompée pour Kanon ! Oui elle était facile celle là mais tellement vrai ^^ qu'on peut pas t'en vouloir ^^ ! Et bien ton choix est le bon ce coup-ci ! A bientôt, kiss !

**leia26** : Merci pour ta review. Non, non au fond il est gentil ^^ !

Bon tout est dit alors maintenant bonne lecture à tous ! Puisse-t-elle vous plaire comme pour les autres !

* * *

**A**ttentionné

Pas seulement envers son petit frère, mais aussi envers tout le sanctuaire. Sa gentillesse a fait de lui l'un des deux à pouvoir prétendre être le futur Grand Pope.

**I**ntègre

La corruption ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire c'est pourquoi il n'a pu être le Grand Pope mais au contraire s'est rebellé contre lui.

**O**bligeant

Au même titre que son ami Saga, il était l'un des chevaliers les plus aimé de sa génération. Même en entraînant personnellement son frère, il n'a jamais hésité à aider n'importe quel habitant du sanctuaire.

**R**esponsable

Son titre de chevalier implique de nombreuses responsabilités. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas hésité à sauver sa déesse au détriment de passer pour un traître. Jusqu'au bout, il aura rempli sa fonction et a de quoi être fier de ses actes.

**O**bservateur

Peu de temps avant sa mort, il s'est rendu compte des changements même minimes qui avaient lieu au sanctuaire. Il n'a pas répondu à l'attaque de son meilleur ami car il savait que celui était manipulé et son rôle n'était que de protéger Athéna.

**S**erviable

Jusqu'au dernier moment qui lui a coûté la vie. Jamais il n'a pensé à trahir sa déesse ou ses frères. Aujourd'hui encore, de l'autre côté il continue le combat qu'il a quitté beaucoup trop tôt de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors ?  
A mercredi !


	10. Milo

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Ce soir au tour de Milo de passer à la casserole ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **NekroPhobia **et ** Sacaly Amroma ****!**

Je suis contente que ce soit enfin son tour parce que personnellement j'ai un petit faible pour ce personnage. Je l'adore !

**Sacaly Amroma **j'espère que cette description te plaira vue ton impatience ^^ ! Et les autres aussi bien sûr ^^ !

Réponse au review anonyme :

**SAINT ANGEL **: coucou, merci pour ta review ! Me voilà rassurée si c'est totalement Aiolos parce que c'est pas le personnage que je maîtrise le mieux ! Et ben non pour moi c'était pas si facile parce que justement c'est un ange donc pas si facile que ça parce qu'il est pas assez complexe je trouve ! Et loupé aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Milo ! Kiss.

Bon tout est dit alors maintenant bonne lecture à tous ! Puisse-t-elle vous plaire comme pour les autres !

* * *

**M**ystérieux

Peu peuvent se vanter de connaître les détails les plus importants de sa vie. De tous les chevaliers, il est le seul dont on ne sait pratiquement rien. Son regard perçant ne fait qu'accroître le secret qui l'entoure.

**I**mpulsif

Ses décisions ne sont le résultat que de son instinct. Il agit souvent sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Son caractère direct fait de lui un assassin craint.

**L**oyal

Pourtant, derrière cette impulsivité se cache un homme droit et sincère qui n'hésite pas à reconnaître ses fautes. Son sens de l'honneur l'a fait laisser passer le chevalier du Cygne et même s'il n'aurait pas dû le regretter, il s'en est voulu amèrement car cela a coûté la vie de son meilleur ami.

**O**bstiné

Son entêtement l'a sauvé durant la dernière guerre du moins quand il était au sanctuaire. Et sa ténacité l'a aidée à tenir face à ses anciens camarades. Finalement, il n'a pas abandonné puisqu'il est revenu avec tous les autres pour terminer son rôle.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors ?

A dimanche !


	11. Shaka

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, au tour de Shaka de passer à la casserole ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **NekroPhobia **et ** Pisces-Arkady ****!**

Pour l'un des mots, je me suis énormément aider d'internet (et oui internet est mon ami ^^ ), j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**leia26 : **coucou, merci à toi pour tes deux reviews ^^ ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Merci je suis trop contente d'avoir réussi à décrire Milo parce que c'est mon petit chouchou lol ! Et ben non ce sera pas Dohko mais Shaka ! Je n'ai pas besoin de continuer le Camilo car ils sont tous les deux passés à la casserole ! J'ai déjà fait Camus dans le chapitre 5. Bisous.

* * *

**S**upérieur

Considéré comme le plus proche des dieux, on dit de lui qu'il serait peut-être la réincarnation de Bouddha. Ceci constitue une barrière entre lui et les autres qui le pensent au dessus de tous.

**H**autain

Son attitude à l'égard d'autrui fait de lui quelqu'un d'inaccessible. C'est un chevalier très puissant dont les pouvoirs ne font qu'accroître avec sa faculté à tout ressentir surtout en fermant les yeux.

**A**ltier

Son comportement si différent le fait passer pour un être méprisant et dédaigneux. Mais derrière cette attitude se cache peut-être autre chose comme pour la guerre Sainte et son combat contre les trois renégats.

**K**ami

Son nom est un diminutif de Shakyamuni, équivalent de _Śākyamuni_ en sanscrit, voulant dire «sage du clan Śākya». Il s'agit du surnom du Bouddha historique Siddharta Gautama. On peut donc le considérer comme une divinité ou au moins un être important.

**A**veugle

C'est donc un être à part dont le comportement ne ressemble à aucun autre à commencer par sa cécité volontaire. Ce fait seul décrit à lui seul cet homme hors du commun.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors !  
A mercredi !

**Kami:** Au Japon, c'est le nom donné à un être surnaturel ou à une divinité.


	12. Dohko

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Certains d'entre vous me le demande depuis quelque temps. Voici donc le tour de Dohko de passer à la casserole ! Pour cela, on peut remercier**NekroPhobia****, ****Chibi Goldfish ****et ****SAINT ANGEL ****!**

Bon comme vous vous en doutez tous, le jeu avec les ors touchent presque à sa fin ! Je voulais savoir si certains d'entre vous souhaitent y inclure Shion ?!

Et sinon, cela intéresse-t-il quelqu'un de continuer encore un peu avec certains spectres ou Dieux peut-être même des marinas si ça tente quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Ou bien vaut-il mieux arrêter maintenant ?

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Mais non ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ^^ ! Oui moi non plus mais bon je trouve que Kami lui va bien ! Merci encore une fois ^^ ! Et ben moi je change d'avis et je te dis que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne XD. Et oui tu l'auras peut-être deviné, aujourd'hui je fais Dohko. Bisous.

******leia26 : **coucou, merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Ton raisonnement est pas mal, je n'avais jamais pensé ça de Shaka ! Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

******HayliaMani : **merci pour ta review ^^ ! Je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise ! Si j'ai tout compris tu veux que je fasse les personnages de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas ? Bye !

* * *

**D**évoué

Durant plus de 243 ans, il est resté fidèle à sa déesse. Pendant longtemps, très longtemps il a gardé le sceau qui retenait les spectres prisonniers à la cascade aux cinq pics de Rozan.

**O**bjectif

Même coupé du sanctuaire, il a su au moment même que Saga avait cédé à ses pulsions. Jamais durant une bataille il n'a laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Garder la tête froide est son mantra.

**H**onnête

Pendant tout son enseignement, il a essayé de transmettre à son élève ses propres valeurs : la droiture, la morale, la loyauté, l'honnêteté ...

**K**yrielle

Ses nombreuses qualités ont fait de lui le nouveau Grand Pope même s'il est à des centaines de kilomètres de la Grèce. La sagesse qu'il a acquis aux cours des années font de lui un redoutable adversaire.

**O**rateur

Que ce soit après la bataille qui a décimé le sanctuaire ou durant la guerre sainte, il a pris les choses en main. En tant que Grand Pope et que maître, il a su trouver les mots pour remotiver les troupes et transmettre des légendes à son élève.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Votes toujours ouverts pour les ors ?  
A dimanche !

_Il me semble que l'on parle de Kyrielle de qualité !_


	13. Aiolia

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus tellement de surprise pour le dernier or ^^. Voici donc le tour d'Aiolia de passer à la casserole ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **NekroPhobia****, SAINT ANGEL**et ******Vladamdam**!

Pour le prochain chapitre, je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vote ! Et oui pour finir en beauté les ors c'est Shion lui-même qui se propose de venir ^^. Par contre si cela vous tente toujours, les votes rouvriront après lui !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Merci, contente que le concept t'ait plu et ça me fait plaisir que tu aies envie que je continue ^^. Oui c'est ce que je pense faire. Je pensais aux trois juges d'abord, peut-être les trois dieux principaux et pour les marinas je sais pas encore parce que j'ai peur de pas réussir à gérer. Oui je veux bien te donner la description de Shion ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu XD, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié Aiolia, le voilà ! Bisous.

******leia26 : **coucou, merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Dohko mon préféré ? Non pas spécialement mais en tout cas 'est un personnage que je trouve fort sympathique.

* * *

**A**ventureux

Petit déjà il faisait mille et une bêtises. Au début ses bêtises n'avaient pour but que d'attirer l'attention de son grand frère. Puis, il est devenu plus audacieux, plus téméraire, multipliant même les comportements à risque.

**I**ndomptable

Avec la supposé trahison de son frère, il s'est mis à défier ouvertement ses compagnons. Tel le lion qu'il représente, personne n'a su le dompter ou le soumettre à une quelconque autorité.

**O**piniâtre

Pourtant, il est aux yeux des élèves du sanctuaire un modèle. Depuis tout jeune, il s'occupe seul de lui-même avec comme seul objectif celui de laver son nom. Pour récupérer son honneur, il n'a jamais lâché montrant une féroce volonté à obtenir ce qui lui revenait de droit.

**L**oyal

Quand tout le monde lui a tourné le dos, il aurait pu tomber lui aussi dans la noirceur entourant le sanctuaire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et après de nombreux détours il s'est finalement révélé comme l'un de ceux fidèle à sa déesse.

**I**ntransigeant

Pour parvenir à ce résultat, il a dû surmonter les nombreux obstacles sur sa route. Malgré tout, jamais il n'a dévié de sa voie et pour cela il a dû ne faire aucune concession et devenir aussi intransigeant envers lui-même qu'il ne l'était envers ses élèves.

**A**dmirable

Tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru force le respect. Lui qui n'était parti de rien, qui n'était que le frère d'un traître est parvenu au plus haut rang. Il a suivi le même chemin que son "mentor" devenant par la même occasion un exemple pour Pégase et ses amis.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Pas de vote ce coup-ci!  
A mercredi !


	14. Shion

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, aucune surprise. Comme annoncé dimanche, Shion a eu la gentillesse de venir nous rendre visite !

Pour les prochaines fois, comme vous m'avez rassurée de votre soutient les votes vont rouvrir ce soir même ! Merci à vous tous ^^ ! Donc que je vous explique, je pense commencer avec les cinq divins, après les trois juges et sûrement nos trois Dieux !

Donc pour le prochain : Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya ou Shiryu ?

Réponse au review anonyme :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé cette description ^^ ! Oui aujourd'hui c'est Shion. Quel est ton idée pour le S ? Histoire de voir si nous avons eu la même ! Et bien voici la suite ! Bisous.

* * *

**S**upérieur

A la suite de la dernière guerre sainte, il est devenu le chef de tous les chevaliers en endossant la tenue de Grand Pope. En l'absence de sa déesse, il représente la plus haute autorité.

**H**onorable

Bien avant d'accéder à la plus haute place dans la hiérarchie, il était déjà un homme estimé de tous ! Ses valeurs et ses actions ont fait de lui un homme pour qui ses compagnons ont une place très importante, le rendant digne de son armure.

**I**ndulgent

Lui aussi est passé par le passage de l'apprentissage. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il sait à quel point c'est difficile pour ces petits bouts de tenir en place. Il n'était donc pas rare de le voir avec un sourire indulgent lorsqu'on lui racontait la dernière bêtise en date.

**O**rganisé

On n'arrive pas à sa place sans un minimum d'organisation. Il est en charge de l'ensemble du sanctuaire troupes et domestiques compris. Il a prouvé son sens de l'organisation lors de la dernière guerre sainte en organisant la «résistance» qui grâce à son plan a pu arriver à ses fins.

**N**aturel

Que ce soit de son vivant ou de sa mort, il a toujours été lui-même ! Même lorsqu'il était Pope, on pouvait voir toute sa sincérité à travers les décisions parfois nécessaires qu'il prenait. De même, lors de son retour, il s'est comporté normalement parvenant ainsi à tromper son ami de toujours !

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Réouverture des votes ! Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya ou Shiryu ?

A dimanche !


	15. Ikki

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient ! Je continue donc cette petite série avec Ikki !Pour cela, on peut remercier **SAINT ANGEL****, ****leia26 ****et ********Vladamdam**!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est vrai sage ça lui va très bien aussi ! Oui aussi et je te préviens aujourd'hui aussi il y a des mots que j'ai déjà utilisé ! Et bien je crois que ce sera le tour d'Ikki alors même si je l'entends ronchonner d'ici ! Mais bon il a pas le choix ^^ ! Bisous.

******leia26 : ****coucou, merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Se brûler les ailes ? J'espère pas ^^ même si faire Ikki va être très difficile ! **

**HayliaMani :** merci pour ta review ^^ ! Je suis désolée mais pour le moment je fais les divins ! Si je ne les fais pas dans un ordre précis après ça va être la galère ! Mais je veux bien faire Manigoldo en bonus à la fin parce que je ne compte pas faire ceux de Lost Canvas ! Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira même si ce n'est pas Mani ! Bisous.

Je vous préviens certains mots ont déjà été utilisés avec d'autres chevaliers, j'espère que ça ne vous déragera pas trop ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Bien qu'Ikki ne m'ait pas spécialement inspiré !

* * *

**I**ndomptable

Toujours il disparaissait pour ne revenir que lorsque qu'il en avait envie ou pour sauver son petit frère.

**K**akou

Sa cosmos-énergie a toujours été remplie d'agressivité ! Tel le phœnix, il renaît de ses propres cendres comme son armure ce qui lui donne une assurance non feinte.

**K**iki

Grâce à sa technique «Illusion du phénix», il ne se gêne pas pour plonger son adversaire dans une illusion surréaliste qui déchire son âme par la peur qu'elle engendre ou fait naître la vérité.

**I**ntrépide

Avec son entraînement sur l'île de la Reine Morte, il ne connaît plus la peur. Avec ce qu'il a subit là-bas, il est devenu indifférent à tout danger.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Shun, Seiya, Hyoga ou Shiryu ? Telle est la question !  
A mercredi !


	16. Shun

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient ! Je continue donc cette petite série avec le petit frère Shun ! Et oui, après le grand, le petit ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **Chibi Goldfish ****et ********Vladamdam**!

Hyoga et Shun arrivant ex-aequo j'ai donc dû les départager moi même ! Voilà !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui j'ai réutilisé kakou et oui le k c'est très difficile ! Désolée cette fois-ci c'est pas Hyoga mais le petit frère ! Bisous.

******leia26 : ****coucou, merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Oui c'est pas faux, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Merci!**

**HayliaMani :** salut**,** merci pour ta review ^^ ! Merci, c'est très gentil ! Oui c'est vrai 87 reviews ce n'est pas rien ! Merci c'est super sympa de patienter ! Bisous.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**S**imple

Il est pour ses amis un soutient précieux. Sans aucune arrière pensée, il est toujours là pour eux. Et c'est cette simplicité qui a su les toucher.

**H**umain

Il es l'un des seuls à ne pas aimer les combats. Il préfère discuter avec ses adversaires et chercher une solution pacifiste.

**U**topiste

Le monde parfait serait pour lui un monde remplit d'amour sans combat ni haine. Pourtant, ce n'est pas demain la veille.

**N**aïf

S'il y a bien une personne qui peut vous prouver que les apparences sont trompeuses, c'est lui. Sa naïveté est l'autre face de sa médaille de la puissance.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Seiya, Hyoga ou Shiryu ?  
A dimanche !


	17. Hyoga

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui on continue donc cette petite série avec notre glaçon préféré j'ai nommé Hyoga ! Pour cela, on peut remercier ******NekroPhobia, Pisces-Arkady, ****SAINT ANGEL****et ****leia26 **!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Merci, merci, merci ^^ ! Va savoir ! Peut-être !Merci pour tout ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Bisous.

******leia26 : ****coucou, merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Oui je sais qu'il n'est pas si naïf que ça ! Pour moi c'est une apparence justement parce qu'il sait qu'il est puissant ! Voir même trop puissant ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui aussi qui peut être le réceptacle d'Hadès ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec Hyoga, personnage que j'adore mais que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à décrire ! Bisous.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**H**ésitant

Durant ses combats, toujours il a été tiraillé entre ses sentiments. Beaucoup trop attaché à une mère partie trop tôt, elle l'a hanté jusqu'à ce que le lien soit brisé. Une fois libéré de cette faiblesse et de ce lien qui le rongeait, il est devenu un meilleur homme.

**Y**aoï

Lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, son maître l'a enfermé dans un cercueil de glace. Il était condamné mais ses amis l'ont sauvé. Surtout l'un d'entre eux. Le chevalier du Cygne et le chevalier d'Andromède ont toujours été très proche peut-être même un peu trop. Ce qui n'en rend pas leurs sentiments moins beaux.

**O**rphelin

Comme tous les chevaliers, il ne connaît pas son père et a perdu sa mère. Mais lui, il a pu vivre avec elle pendant quelque temps certes très court mais du temps quand même. Hélas seul les orphelins peuvent prétendre devenir chevalier, pourtant il aura trouvé une figure paternelle en son maître.

**G**énéreux

Dans les plaines enneigées de la Sibérie, un petit garçon du nom de Jacob admire ce chevalier. Chevalier qui le lui rend bien car il est toujours là pour lui exactement comme lorsque le village avait été attaqué pour construire une pyramide de glace.

**A**ttentif

Derrière sa froideur naturelle, se cache un être à l'écoute et très attentif des autres. Ayant peur de se mêler aux autres, il préfère regarder de loin. Il a déjà trop perdu de ses être chèrs ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être encore là pour ceux qui restent.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Seiya ou Shiryu ? Choix difficile qui déterminera l'ordre des deux prochains chapitres !

A mercredi !


	18. Shiryu

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui on continue donc cette petite série avec le petit Shiryu ! Pour cela, on peut remercier ******NekroPhobia****,******** PetitPentagram ****et******** Vladamdam**!

Pour la prochaine fois, les votes rouvriront pour les trois juges et après les trois Dieux ! J'espère pouvoir continuer sur ce rythme de publication mais avec la reprise des cours je ne promets rien !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Merci ! Oui je trouve aussi ! Et bien Seiya ce sera pour la prochaine fois! Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les lettres en gras, j'ai été le corriger merci !Bisous.

******leia26: **coucou, merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Moi non plus Seiya n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais bon je vais quand même essayer d'en faire quelque chose de potable ! Si c'est possible XD ! Merci !

**HayliaMani :** coucou**,** merci pour ta review ^^ ! Sans vouloir être indiscrète, de quelle nationalité es-tu ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre ! Je te demande ça parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre toute ta grande review et ce serait dommage ! Contente que la description de Hyoga te plaise ! Mais quand tu dis qu'une description de lui sera très difficile, tu parles de Mani ? Merci pour la signification de son prénom ! Encore merci pour ta review !

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**S**érieux

Elève de l'un des deux survivants de la dernière guerre sainte, il a hérité du calme de son maître. Il analyse chaque situation pour trouver la meilleure solution possible et ainsi éviter de foncer tête baissée.

**H**éroïque

Tout comme ses compagnons, il a participé à des batailles importantes. Jamais son courage n'a faibli et toujours il a répondu présent pour son ami le chevalier Pégase. Sa vie n'est rien contre celle des ses amis, de sa déesse ou celle de milliers de gens.

**I**ntelligent

Son calme est ce qui le caractérise le mieux. Cela lui évite de paniquer et lui permet de voir la situation sous des angles différents. C'est ce qui lui permis de gagner son combat contre le chevalier de Persée même s'il a payé le prix fort.

**R**espectueux

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il a toujours éprouvé énormément de respect pour son maître qu'il considère comme son père. C'est dans un silence presque religieux qu'il écoutait chaque soir les légendes et les mythes de celui-ci.

**Y**ang*

Au grand désespoir de son amie de toujours Shunrei, son rôle de chevalier lui prend beaucoup de temps. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser et de se reposer puisque ces activités si importantes soit telles lui prennent trop de temps.

**U**ltime

Il a participé à l'ultime combat contre le seigneur des Enfers. Tout comme ses frères, il a été élevé au rang de chevalier divin. Ultime rang qui s'accorde à merveille avec l'ultime attaque que lui a confié le chevalier du capricorne.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Aucun suspense pour les votes !

A dimanche !

* _le yang correspond au soleil, à la lumière, à la chaleur, à la sécheresse, à l'activité … dans la pensée chinoise _


	19. Seiya

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui on continue donc cette petite série avec le dernier des cinq divins ! Et oui, voici le casse cou de service …... Seiya !

Les votes reprennent aujourd'hui même avec cette fois-ci les trois juges des Enfers ! Pour le moment je n'ai prévu que de faire ces trois là car les cours vont recommencer à me prendre beaucoup de temps ! Après eux vous pourrez voter pour Athéna, Poséidon ou Hadès !

Pour tout ceux qui vont reprendre les cours ou le travail cette semaine, bonne reprise ! Moi le grand jour c'est demain et je suis pas pressée d'y être !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Merci ^^! Super contente que tout colle bien pour notre petit Shiryu ! Yang c'était par rapport aux activités, au fait qu'il ait toujours du travail ! Et oui maintenant c'est Seiya et après les trois juges et encore après les trois Dieux. Bisous.

******HayliaMani : **coucou, merci à toi pour toutes ces reviews ^^ ! Mais non c'est pas grave, je vais juste te répondre en une seule fois ! Par contre j'ai pas compris si elles venaient toutes de toi ou de toi et ta sœur ? En tout cas je suis contente que la description t'ait plu ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta description de Seiya mais j'ai quand même essayé de faire de lui quelqu'un de plus sympa ! Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Seiya mais dans certaines histoires il fait plus mature et je préfère ce Seiya là ! Il me semble que dans une des reviews tu voulais que je te contacte mais je n'ai pas eu le lien ! Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tout car il y avait beaucoup d'informations ^^ et il se fait tard ! Encore merci ! Bisous.

******Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**S**pontané

La première chose qui vient à l'esprit lorsque l'on parle du chevalier Pégase, c'est sa spontanéité. Son comportement est totalement naturel, sans aucun calcul ou aucune réflexion. Il ne fait qu'exprimer ce qu'il ressent en suivant son impulsivité.

**E**spiègle

Avant que tout ne commence, c'était un gamin espiègle qui en faisait tourner en bourrique plus d'un. En rentrant de son entraînement, il a continué à faire des tours à ses compagnons mais sans aucune méchanceté, juste pour le plaisir de s'amuser.

**I**nsouciant

Pour essayer de cacher le poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules, il est avec ses quatre frères un jeune homme insouciant qui ne se préoccupe plus des problèmes du sanctuaire lorsqu'il peut souffler un peu. Derrière cette insouciance se cache un homme qui a conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche à venir.

**Y**in*

Toujours, il est débordant d'énergie. Pourtant, parfois peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il arrive à se poser ? La passivité n'est pas un mot qui appartient à son vocabulaire, malgré tout cela ne peut pas lui faire de mal !

**A**bordable

Que ce soit ses amis proches, sa déesse ou toute personne de son entourage, il a toujours du temps pour l'un deux. Malgré les épreuves qu'il a traversé avec ses frères, il ne s'est pas éloigné mais au contraire s'est rapproché d'eux. Sans compter son aide précieuse avec les enfants de l'orphelinat !

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Lequel des trois juges allez vous choisir ? Rhadamanthe, Eaque ou Minos ?  
A mercredi !

*l_e yin correspondant à la terre, à la lune, à l'ombre, au froid, à l'eau, à l'humidité, à la passivité, à la féminité …. dans la pensée chinoise_


	20. Rhadamanthe

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Après nos petits divins, voici les juges ! Je continue donc cette petite série avec Rhadamanthe ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **SAINT ANGEL **!

Alors la reprise comment ça s'est passée pour ceux concerné ?

Réponse au review anonyme :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est vrai, il a grandi trop vite comme tous les chevaliers ! Nan je voulais dire que Seiya est trop actif est que parfois se reposer ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! On va le mettre au repos forcé le petiot ^^ ! Oui son nom est très long mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci ! Moi aussi! Bisous.

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**R**ésolu

Son principal atout est sa détermination comme il nous l'a montré au début de la guerre sainte. En effet, n'ayant aucune confiance en aucun des chevaliers fraîchement ressuscités, il a envoyé contre les ors de Pandore des spectres au sanctuaire.

**H**umble

Une seule personne mérite son respect, et ce n'est autre que son seigneur et maître Hadès. Il ne sert qu'Hadès et ne reçoit ses ordres que de lui. C'est pourquoi, il n'a que faire des ordres de Pandore et n'éprouve donc aucun regret à les transgresser.

**A**utonome

Contrairement aux spectres qui doivent attendre les ordres, lui est libre de ses mouvements. On pourrait presque dire que pour lui autonomie est synonyme de désobéissance comme l'a constaté la seule femme de l'armée d'Hadès. Pourtant, toutes ses décisions sont prises dans l'unique but de sauver sa patrie.

**D**iligent

Les juges sont les spectres chargés d'agir avec rapidité et efficacité durant les guerres ou tous problèmes pouvant atteindre les Enfers. C'est pourquoi, à l'entrée même du château d'Hadès se trouve une barrière qui diminue les forces de l'ennemi et l'envoie d'autant plus vite à terre.

**A**ttentif

Derrière son côté autoritaire, se cache un homme à l'écoute de ses troupes. Même s'il préférera le nier, les deux autres juges savent très bien que le bonheur de ses hommes lui tient à cœur. C'est pourquoi, il gardera toujours discrètement un œil sur tous ceux qui travaillent pour lui.

**M**alin

On arrive pas à une place comme la sienne sans le mériter. Il n'empêche, il a dû de son vivant montrer des capacités à s'adapter relativement vite en faisant preuve de ruse. Sa perspicacité et son intelligence ont fait de lui un homme ayant les ressources de juger un autre homme.

**A**rdent

Il possède un caractère pour le moins violent comme le laisse supposer son surplis. En effet, il est le spectre du Wyvern, de l'Étoile Céleste Forte et Violente. C'est donc avec une fouge nouvelle qu'à chaque millénaire il reprend son travail avec le désir d'être le meilleur.

**N**oble

Depuis toujours, il remplit ses responsabilités avec bravoure. Il sait très bien que personne ne pourrait le remplacer et qu'avec Eaque et Minos ils sont l'élite de cette armée. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se promène dans les Enfers, il le fait la tête haute.

**T**enace

Cette guerre sainte a vu naître l'un des plus grand combats jamais provoqué par les spectres et les chevaliers d'Athéna. Pourchassé dans tous les Enfers par un seul et même juge, le chevalier des gémeaux a vu à quel point la ténacité était une caractéristique certes énervante mais réelle de ce juge.

**H**onorable

Tous comme ses frères, il a participé à de nombreuses guerres. Il a souvent gagné des combats mais il en a aussi perdu ce qui lui a permis de s'améliorer. Sa participation à ces batailles a susciter l'estime de ses pairs et leur respect.

**E**xemplaire

Que ce soit pour les spectres ou bien pour ses deux frères, il est un exemple à suivre. Il est l'un des plus forts de cette armée et tout le monde veut ressembler aux plus forts. Mais pour lui, son comportement est tout à fait légitime et cela l'a surpris qu'on l'admire autant même s'il en a été flatté !

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Qui sera le prochain ? Eaque ou Minos ?

A dimanche !


	21. Minos

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui voici le deuxième juge ! J'ai nommé Minos en personne ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **NekroPhobia, ****HayliaMani ** **et ********makae**!

Pas de vote pour la prochaine fois mais ils reprendront mercredi pour nos Dieux !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Mais non t'inquiète pas tu vas pas recevoir une greatest caution ^^ ! Je ne sais pas mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ ! Ouf me voilà sauvée alors si c'est tout lui ^^, je suppose que du coup je vais éviter de me faire taper par lui ^^ ! Non ne meurs pas, reste avec moi ! A un vote près ça aurait pu être Eaque mais Minos l'emporte à trois votes contre deux ! Bisous.

******leia26 : **coucou, merci à toi pour tes deux reviews ^^ ! Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitre t'ai plu ^^ ! Bye !

**HayliaMani :** salut**,** merci pour ta review ^^ ! Oui, ça faisait longtemps ^^ ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais tout ça c'est grâce à vous qui laissez des reviews alors merci vraiment ! Pourquoi à contre cœur ? Tu n'aimes ni Minos ni Eaque ? Merci pour ton aide ! Bisous.

**makae: **coucou, merci pour ta review ^^ ! Contente que la description de Rhada t'ai plu ^^ ! Non c'est sûr ça a pas été le plus facile car il y a vraiment beaucoup de lettre dans son nom ! Oui, la suite se fera bien avec Minos. Voilà ! Bisous.

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**M**inutieux

Tout comme son attaque «Cosmic Marionettion» le laisse présager, il est attaché aux détails. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il arrive à piéger le chevalier des gémeaux il prend un malin plaisir à le torturer. En commençant bien sûr doucement avec un seul doigt.

**I**nventif

Commencer petit pour finir par ce qui fait le plus mal c'est ce qui lui plaît. Commencer doucement ne sert qu'à le chauffer histoire de laisser monter le plaisir. Au cours des millénaires, il a eu largement le temps d'inventer de nouvelles tortures toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

**N**oble

Spectre du Griffon, de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse, il a prouvé à mainte reprise qu'il était digne de son surplis. A chaque nouvelle vie qu'Hadès lui accorde, il reprend son rôle de juge. Jamais, il n'a pensé à abandonner ce rôle qui mêle les jugements à la guerre et au sang.

**O**rdonné

On ne devient pas juge des Enfers sans un peu de bon sens au moins. Pourtant, si ses jugements sont aussi justes que ça c'est avant tout grâce à son second Rune du Barlog qui remplit à merveille ce rôle avec sa faculté à remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qu'il touche.

**S**erviable

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un spectre respecté par ses pairs et fidèle à son seigneur. Il est avec ses deux frères l'élite de cette armée. Il a prouvé au cours de son dernier combat sa volonté de suivre les ordres de son Seigneur en empêchant les chevaliers d'atteindre Elysion. Combat mémorable qui lui a coûté la vie !

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Aucun doute pour mercredi ce sera Eaque !

A mercredi!


	22. Eaque

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie Vladamdam pour son aide et ses suggestions ! Et oui, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à corriger mes fautes ce coup-ci ! Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y en reste !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on finit avec le dernier des Juges ! Et cet honneur revient à Eaque !

A partir d'aujourd'hui, les votes reprennent pour nos Dieux, j'ai nommé Athéna, Poseidon et Hadès !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais noble c'était très facile ! Mais bon que veux-tu parfois les bonnes choses sont les choses les plus faciles. Oui c'est aussi l'image que je m'en fait mais il ne me semble pas que ça transparaisse dans la description que j'en ai faite ! Merci ! Serviable, c'était aussi et surtout pour le côté qui obéit à tous les ordres de son seigneur ! Bisous.

**HayliaMani :** salut**,** merci pour ta review ^^ ! D'accord, après personnellement à part les trois juges, je n'arrive pas spécialement à cerner la personnalité des autres spectres ! Pour tout te dire Chechire à part de nom, je ne connais pas tellement ! Manigoldo je pense le faire après les trois juges en bonus à la toute fin ! Voilà ! Bisous.

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**E**fficace

Ce rôle de juge lui va à merveille. Sa mission qui n'est autre que de juger les gens, de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal et de trouver une punition exemplaire et équitable pour chaque personne a toujours été remplie efficacement.

**A**stucieux

Que ce soit pour ses jugements ou pour ses ennemis, il a toujours fait preuve d'une imagination débordante. Que ce soit pour trouver de nouvelles tortures ou pour trouver le tout petit détail qui pourrait précipiter quelqu'un au fin fond des Enfers pour l'éternité.

**Q**uerelleur

Toujours, il va au devant de la bataille et cherche la bagarre. Comme lors de la guerre sainte lorsqu'il n'hésite pas une seule seconde à interrompre le combat entre Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Puis lorsqu'il défie Ikki pensant avoir le dessus mais se trompant lourdement.

**U**nanime

Auprès de ses deux frères, il a toujours été accepté. Il est celui qui arbitre leurs petits différents fraternelles. De même, au sein de son propre tribunal, il est respecté par le peu de spectres qui travaillent avec lui car c'est lui qui détient toutes les cartes en main !

**E**xubérant

Des trois juges, c'est celui qui se fait le plus remarquer à longueur de journée. Mais dans ce monde si sombre et parfois si triste, un peu de couleur ne fait jamais de mal. Ces excès ne sont peut-être pas très bien vu par ses confrères, mais c'est sa façon à lui de veiller sur sa famille !

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Réouverture des votes : Athéna, Poseidon ou Hadès ?

A dimanche !


	23. Hadès

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient ! Nous voici donc arriver pratiquement à la fin de cette aventure ! Et oui, après les juges, voici le tour des Dieux !

Et aujourd'hui c'est Hadès qui se fait le plaisir de nous rendre visite !Pour cela, on peut remercier **shuran, PetitPentagram (MP)** **et ********Pisces-Arkady**!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Oui je suis contente que cela colle parfaitement a Eaque au moins il ne viendrait pas me demander des comptes le jour de ma mort XD ! Et bien peut-être que tu verras comment je me débrouillerai avec Posy la prochaine fois car il s'est fait battre d'un vote par son cher frère ! Bisous.

******leia26 : ****coucou, merci à toi pour tes deux reviews ^^ ! Oui Eaque est orgueilleux mais malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, il n'y a pas de O dans son prénom ! Et effectivement, on pourrait le dire de plusieurs personnages dans Saint Seiya mais bon quand on est un surhomme, on a tendance à se la péter un peu ! Athéna n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès car elle n'a eu que ton vote, peut-être la prochaine fois ? Bisous.**

**HayliaMani :** salut**,** merci pour ta review ^^ ! Oui Eaque est un de mes favoris aussi parmi les spectres ! Merci pour ces informations sur Cheshire et maintenant que tu me le dis je m'en rappelle vaguement étant donné que Lost Canvas n'est pas ma partie préférée! Non, non je n'ai pas oublié ton bonus ne t'inquiète pas ^^ ! Bisous.

**Malys :** bonjour, d'abord merci pour ta review ^^ ! je suis très contente que mes chapitre t'aient plu ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ! Bisous.

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**H**ardi

A partir du moment où on l'a relégué aux Enfers, il n'a plus eu peur de ne pas plaire à ses frères et sœurs. En dépit des risques et des difficultés, il a osé agir et prendre des risques afin de ne pas se laisser intimider. Risques qui se sont traduits par une guerre avec Athéna.

**A**igri

Pourtant toutes ses guerres résultant de la trahison de son frère l'ont rendu encore plus amer qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son ressentiment est devenu si fort, que ce sont les Hommes qui en ont payé le prix fort. En effet ne pouvant pas punir les Dieux pour leur méfaits, ce sont les hommes qui payent les leurs dans les différentes prisons.

**D**igne

Il n'a pas sa place avec les douze Dieux de l'Olympe, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester digne face à eux. Pour lui se retrouver aux Enfers avait été la pire des trahisons pourtant maintenant il remercierait presque son frère pour ce rôle. Oui presque car il a sa fierté tout de même !

**E**tonnant

Ses spectres sont sa famille, ses enfants. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas simplement son armée, c'est avant tout des orphelins qu'il a recueilli et qu'il a élevé il y a longtemps avant que cette guerre avec Athéna ne prenne toute la place.

**S**ensible

Depuis des millénaires, il s'occupe des âmes qui passent par son royaume. Pour autant, il n'a pas oublié de prendre soin de ses spectres veillant sur eux discrètement. Derrière la noirceur de son royaume et son titre pour le moins exigeant se cache un Dieu à l'écoute.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Poséidon ou Athéna ?

A mercredi !


	24. Poseidon

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient ! Nous voici donc arrivés pratiquement à la fin de cette aventure ! Et oui, après les juges, voici le tour des Dieux !

Et aujourd'hui c'est Poseidon qui se fait le plaisir de nous rendre visite ! Et oui, après l'un des frères voici l'autre à l'unanimité de vos votes ! Pour cela, on peut remercier **Vladamdam, SAINT ANGEL** et ******HayliaMani **!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'image que j'ai d'Hadès ait réussi à transparaître dans ces quelques mots ! Oui c'est vrai tous les spectres ne sont sûrement pas orphelins mais j'ai fait une «généralité». Après on ne sait pas grand chose sur les spectres donc chacun son avis ^^ ! Et cette fois c'est bien Posy qui vient un petit tour pour votre plaisir à tous et à toutes ! Bisous.

******leia26 : **coucou, merci à toi pour ta review ^^ ! Nan je ne vais pas mettre nunuche mais presque bien que je le pense, je ne vais pas le dire comme ça ! En tout cas je partage ton point de vue sur Athéna et Saorie ! Merci ! Bisous.

**HayliaMani :** salut**,** merci pour ta review ^^ ! Ton vote est le bon et vous avez tous voté Poseidon ! Dois-je en conclure que c'est le Dieu des océans qui a la cote ?! Sûrement ! Bisous.

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**P**assionné

Sa place de Dieux des océans, il la doit à son envie de tout connaître de la faune et de la flore marine depuis qu'il est tout petit. Cela a donc été d'autant plus facile à Zeus de mettre son frère à cette place sans que cela ne soit mal vu.

**O**rgueilleux

Comme la plupart des Dieux, son orgueil a une taille démesurée. C'est sûrement ce qui l'a poussé à penser qu'il pourrait gouverner le monde un jour ! Malheureusement, il a du surestimer ses compétences car pour le moment, il n'est toujours que le Dieux des océans, ce qui n'est pas rien en soit !

**S**entimental

Tout comme son frère Hadès, ses généraux ne sont pas seulement une arme. Avant de voir une armée, il voit des hommes qui lui ont juré fidélité et qui lui ont promis de le suivre quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ce que généralement font les familles !

**E**uphorique

Des trois Dieux présents sur Terre, c'est le plus surprenant ! Grâce à l'homme qui cohabite avec lui, il est d'un naturel joyeux tout comme les Solo. S'il n'y avait pas de guerre, il serait probablement en train de prendre soin de ses généraux et de s'exciter pour un rien.

**I**nfluent

Que ce soit auprès des Dieux ou auprès des Hommes, il possède une certaine influence. En effet, il peut d'un claquement de doigt faire disparaître toute une ville de la carte sous un gigantesque tsunami ! Il vaut mieux donc éviter de l'énerver.

**D**istingué

Ses hôtes n'appartiennent pas à n'importe quelle famille mais à l'une des familles les plus riches. Chose assez paradoxale pour le Dieu des océans mais cette famille possède la plupart des mers et océans du monde et appartient à la haute.

**O**bstiné

Après plusieurs millénaires de guerre contre sa nièce, on peut dire qu'il est plutôt obstiné pour un Dieu. Quand n'importe qui aurait essayé de trouver quelque chose d'autre pour passer le temps, lui a continuer à s'en prendre à la planète entière. Passe temps comme un autre !

**N**égligent

S'il n'est pas encore le maître du monde depuis toutes ces années, c'est forcément que quelque chose a merdé à chaque fois. C'est son plus gros défaut qui lui a porté préjudice : sa négligence. En effet, laisser un ex-futur-chevalier dans son armée mais surtout le laisser le manipuler ce n'est pas le mieux pour gagner une guerre !

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?  
Pas de vote pour la prochaine fois ! Aucun suspense, en bonne dernière comme toujours Athéna !

A dimanche ! Et bientôt l'heure des au revoir !


	25. Athéna

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Voici ici l'un des tous derniers chapitres de cette petite série ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutient et toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Donc **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI** ...

Aujourd'hui, voici enfin arriver le tour de la déesse Athéna !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ ! Oui c'est vrai, enfantin irait très bien aussi à Poseidon ! Merci ! Et oui Athéna est toujours dernière, on se demande bien pourquoi ^^ ! Bisous.

**HayliaMani :** salut**,** merci pour tes reviews ^^ ! Oui mais c'est un peu dommage justement qu'Athéna ne soit réellement mis en avant que dans la partie Hadès ! Je ne connaissait pas l'histoire, j'irai peut-être faire un tour un des ces quatre si j'ai le temps ! Généralement, quand elle est OOC c'est que Saorie a pris le dessus sur Athéna dans les histoires, enfin c'est que mon avis ! Oui c'est vrai que Athéna de Saint Seiya n' a rien à voir avec Athéna de la mythologie grecque ! J'espère que ma description te plaira quand même ^^ !

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**A**paisante

Son cosmos possède la particularité de pouvoir apaiser ses chevaliers. Comme lorsqu'elle a sauvé plusieurs fois Kanon de la noyade au cap Sounion. C'est son cosmos qui aide les chevaliers durant les guerres.

**T**olérante

Durant le guerre sainte contre Hadès, elle a rendu son titre à Kanon. Oubliant toute trahison de sa part, elle lui a pardonné et permis d'endosser l'armure de son frère et de devenir le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux.

**H**ypocrite

Le concept de l'amour est celui qu'elle défend. On peut se demander alors pourquoi les chevalier des Verseaux et les chevaliers de glace ne doivent rien laisser paraître et se montrer insensible. Où est l'amour dans tout cela ?

**E**ndurante

On ne peut nier qu'elle a encaissé énormément de chose depuis qu'elle s'est révélée être la Déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre. D'abord le tournoi galactique, en passant par le sanctuaire puis Asgard, et après un petit détour chez ses deux oncles, elle s'en est toujours plus ou moins sortie.

**N**avrante

Comme beaucoup de chevaliers le pensent, son réceptacle Saori Kido n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une lumière. Ce n'est qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée par un homme qui a envoyé ses propres enfants dans les camps des chevaliers.

**A**rbitraire

Tous les chevaliers sont dépendants de leur Déesse et des décisions qu'elle prend. Tout ne dépend donc que de son ressenti à elle. Cela aurait encore pu passer si elle ne partageait pas son corps avec une gamine capricieuse qui veut faire selon son bon vouloir à chaque fois.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? Verdict ?

A dimanche !

**HayliaMani **je n'oublie pas ton bonus avec Manigoldo, je vais essayer de le faire pour dimanche prochain mais je ne garantis rien avec mes cours !


	26. Bonus

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous ! Je rappelle le but de ce nouveau concept : décrire les personnages de l'univers de saint seiya grâce aux initiales de leurs prénoms.

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

**Je remercie PetitPentagram pour son aide que ce soit la relecture ou les suggestions ! Thank you !**

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie une fois encore tous pour votre soutient et toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

**HayliaMani **je n'ai pas oublié pas ton bonus avec Manigoldo. Chose promise chose due tu me l'a tellement demandé ! Mais je n'arrive pas à faire les phrases, ne connaissant pas assez Lost Canvas. Donc j'ai juste mis les mots pour les lettres de son prénom

A la base cela devait finir avec Athéna, après je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être faire d'autres bonus ? Mais le temps va me manquer et oui je pars bientôt en stage et puis je n'ai plus vraiment l'envie d'écrire car je ne connais pas assez les autres personnages.

**En passant, je ne connais pas vraiment Lost Canvas donc peut-être que ce sera OOC je m'en excuse d'avance mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^ !**

**C'est pourquoi je vous propose puisque c'est un bonus de faire des phrases pour chaque mot si vous le désirez. Et si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation, je les ajouterai au chapitre.**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**SAINT ANGEL ****: **coucou, merci pour ta review ! Merci, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^ ! Oui je pense pareil d'Athéna ! C'est d'ailleurs un peu dommage ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien, tu es la seule à avoir commenté chacun de mes chapitres et je t'en remercie ^^. Bisous.

**Leia26 :** hello, merci pour ta review ^^ ! Ouf je me suis pas trompée pour Athéna ! Et bien voilà la suite et devrais-je dire voici le dernier chapitre ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien ^^ ! Bisous !

**Malys :** bonjours, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre sur Athéna t'ait plu ^^ ! Oui moi aussi je le trouve assez vrai mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde alors je suis contente quand tu me dis qu'il t'a fait rire ! Je ne connais pas Oméga mais sûrement et ne t'en fais pas je ne l'ai pas pris comme une insulte puisque je me suis basée seulement sur le Saint Seiya normal ^^ ! Bisous.

**HayliaMani :** salut**,** merci pour ta review ! Dommage que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas plus mais bon on ne peut pas toujours être d'accord ^^ ! Voilà j'ai essayé de faire Manigoldo mais ne connaissant pas Lost Canvas j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop raté ! Bisous.

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

**M**ajestueux

**A**uthentique

**N**oble

**I**ntriguant

**G**énéreux

**O**rgueilleux

**L**oyal

**D**ésobéissant

**O**bstiné

* * *

L'aventure s'achève ici. Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie.

J'ai hâte de voir les phrases que vous me laisserez si vous acceptez de jouer le jeu une dernière fois.


End file.
